This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfortynine’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL1346RZ’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ is characterized by having fruit with deep red flesh and a cling stone. The fruit is medium in sugar and has medium-low acidity. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ is also moderate in juice and has a sweet-mild flavor.
The seed parent is ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,690), and the pollen parent is ‘PL526YB’ (unpatented breeding variety). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2009, with the date of first sowing being March 2010, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2012 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ is distinguished from its seed parent ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,690) in that the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ has fruit with deep red flesh while the fruit of ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,690) has yellow flesh.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ is distinguished from its seed parent ‘PL526YB’ (unpatented breeding variety) in that the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ has fruit with deep red flesh while the fruit of ‘PL526YB’ (unpatented breeding variety) has yellow flesh.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ harvest starts May 22 in Wasco, Calif. while ‘Earliqueen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,583) harvest starts May 28. Addtionally, the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ has while fruit with deep red flesh ‘Earliqueen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,583) has yellow flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ has fruit with deep red flesh similar to ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285) but the skin color of the new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ is red-dapple colored while ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285) skin color is dark purple. The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ harvest is on May 22 while ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285) harvest is on May 25.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortynine’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting and budding.